Adding feedback, a chat interface, or the like to an application in a mobile terminal is an important manner for obtaining behavior and hobbies of users and improving a social feature. Particularly for some applications, for example, games, in a mobile terminal, a chat interface is more important. Although users usually do not input much chat information by using a chat interface on a mobile terminal, due to a limited screen size of a mobile device, an area provided for displaying chat information is generally small, considering that chat information should not affect a human-computer interaction effect.
Current manners for displaying a message (such as a text or a picture) in a mobile terminal may be broadly classified into the following types. A type of manner is static display in which a user can view different lines of a text or picture information by performing a slide operation. A type of manner is message notification in which a message is displayed on an upper edge of a screen in most cases, and a historical message may also be displayed when a user triggers the upper edge (for example, drags down the upper edge). Another type of manner is message prompting, and as the name implies, when information is received, only a message prompt pops up and actual message content is not displayed, and the actual message content is displayed only when a trigger of a user is received.
During research and practice of the existing technology, the inventor finds that these existing manners for displaying a message have poor display effects and all require a user to perform a further operation to display an entire message. This not only increases user interaction costs, but also leads to complex operations.